latromafandomcom-20200213-history
Priestess of care
Astraille Starrine is the herald of the extradimensional Goddess of Care with the title of the Priestess of Care, entrusted with the duty to increase the amount of caring people do toward other living beings. History Few know how the Priestess of Care came to be in the world. Many assume she is a resurrected person that cared heavily about people in the past and was brought back to spread care. Her original form was a white dragon. The Priestess of Care was tasked with the duty to make people care and to increase the amount of care in the world, and to help her, was granted an extradimensional book in the format of a player's guide to help her understand the lifestyle of various worldly cultures. She initially had a lot of success in the late 60s due to anti-war movements, but when the depressing grunge movement came about in the 90s, culture changed entirely and she began to have difficulty making people care for others. As time passed, she met the most uncaring cat-fox-wolf-man ever, Sorcerer. Without knowing that he suffered from high-functioning autism, she decided to use her standardized means to attempt to get him to care, but he pushed away every single suggestion that she had. She used every means available to her, whether it was logic, magic, or family, but she could not get him to care, which caused her body to mutate unexpectedly into a Necrotic Dragon, causing her physiology to become undead, presumably from assuming that he could care in the first place. Upon this drastic change, she asked him why he could not care, and he explained that his mental handicap affected one section of his brain and he thus cannot empathize or care. Armed with this new information, Astraille decided to read up on the physiological means of how one cares and integrated that into her means of getting people to care. However, she also discovered that her mutation had affected her brain slightly and she became more violent. Similarly, she found that as of the early 21st century, people in general had become more violent. She decided that violence had become the language that the uncaring used, and she would have to destroy the heartless to take them out of circulation, while increasing the number of the caring to ensure that families would teach their children to care. However, with the knowledge that emotions are physiological responses to hormones and amino acids, she realized that a person could just as easily be turned into one of the heartless, and similarly, training a heartless to become caring would be careless, as they may enjoy the way they live. To ensure that there is balance between the two, she continues to check up on Sorcerer to find out how people with ineffective empathy centers of their brain care for others, possibly through logic. But since she spends so much time with him, she has grown more affectionate for him even if he doesn't return her care. Freedom War Astraille paid no attention to the mandate as she was classified as legally dead, so she was not subject to the mandate or allowed to register, and sometimes hid her body parts whenever she saw enforcers to make them understand that she was undead and therefore was not "metahuman". Despite being logistically able to take no side whatsoever in the war, she determined that the entire war itself had affected everyone's lives and that she had to do something about it. Astraille decided to talk with Magiseeker, who had decided to actively define himself as a Freedom Fighter since he had proactively decided to force the end of the mandate rather than finding a place to hide by suggesting that large communities of metahumans banded together to create new sovereign countries, allowing themselves to repel the enforcement. She brought her friends Linallia and Shining Vision with her. The four of them hatched a plot to further proactively end the mandate by making it seem like a waste of effort, and he and Shining Vision went off to discreetly put superhero costumes and appearances of powers on random people to make it seem like that R.A.P.T.O.R. had missed some metahumans and had to arrest them. However, Astraille and Linallia believed that getting random people involved in it would affect their life and instead decided to find a way to destroy both the pro- and anti-registrants at the same time to end the conflict through mutual destruction. The two of them instead decided to get ordinary people involved in a meaningful way through empathy and tipped off to many activists that ordinary people were being falsely arrested, causing them to make a mass riot against the mandate. This set the stage further when they broke the wall down for the minimum security prison and took them back to Southern California to arm volunteers with weapons. In order to make a swift end to the war, Astraille, Linallia, and Shining Vision teleported all the rioters to the Astrocarrier, effectively creating a third party in the decisive battle in the hopes of forcing it to crash and causing mutual destruction of both sides. Although they caused widespread confusion, the damage they caused was superficial and they had to evacuate the rioters before anyone died. Omega Rising Upon hearing of Angelic Kitten's call for help, since she knew the most about the lord of selfishness, she decided to put an end to his madness simply because she didn't want him to cause a lot of damage. She airlifted Daycrystal to the lord of selfishness so she could calm him. When the lord of selfishness constructed cities, Astraille criticized his layout due to it being very much like a prison or hotel room that no one would want to leave, but as she could not match his means of allowing people to live in an apocalyptic scenario, she decided not to object. When the call came to fight against the other villains, she decided to join primarily because she wanted to offer her help as a healer to others fighting their enemies, not because she wanted to fight against the lord of selfishness. She was offered a belt, but when she tried it, she found that her extradimensional powers were not strengthened by it and the only thing it offered was an improvement of her curse of undeath, and as it protected from damage, it was effectively little more than an outfit for her since she considered tearing off pieces of her body a strategy for intimidation. No one accepted her offer of healing, so she decided to fly herself to one of the cities that had been turned into a city of selfishness in the hopes of making the people want to be greedy less. She discussed with Eyebright that she could not use force to get the people out of the city, so the two of them decided to cut the power, but since Astraille didn't know how the power system worked, she had to get a sample of the technology. A doppelganger of the lord of selfishness got in her way, but she dodged him. She quickly broke a hole in the wall of one of the residences and threw the belt into the hole to lodge it open before it could be repaired, and took out the replicator module. She tossed it to the Dragonhybrid just before she was crushed by a statue. The Aftermath of the Omega War Slowly regenerating from a puddle, she told Linallia that being liquefied was preferable to wearing the armor and being trapped there, as she could not possibly have moved the statue if she was solid, and there was no way of knowing if she would have appeared elsewhere. Abilities Eternal Undeath For assuming that everyone in the world has the neurological ability to care, Astraille's extradimensional regeneration power has mutated into a form of eternal undeath. With the curse of eternal undeath, Astraille has the following capabilities associated with undeath: Cursed immortality/regeneration: '''She will regenerate from any injury even if there are no viable parts of her body remaining, though it will take an exponentially long time for her to regenerate, and she cannot be killed. However, if her head is removed from her body, she cannot move her body without using magic. Her regeneration is non-intuitive and resembles that more of amphibians than starfish, meaning if her body has been injured in a way that would cause unusual healing (such as having her legs being bent out of shape) she will heal her legs in that manner, forcing her to re-injure them to repair them. As a result, she usually stands as if she is unbalanced and has difficulty walking at times. Fire and chemicals will affect the ability for her to regenerate, so she avoids them as much as possible. Assuming that there are no complications, if she is blasted to bits, she can regenerate her entire body in a month. This also makes her have a very limited sense of pain and she will shrug off most pinpoint attacks against her inclusive of injuries to her brain that would kill a living person, though she will notice if an attack covers a large area of her body or continuously affects her. She uses it to her advantage by placing herself in harm's way for her allies and intimidating others by remaining alive when a normal living being that had taken such damage would normally die, or she will rip her limbs and body parts off and throwing them as if they were rocks. If she puts them back on the injury in a certain time period, she can reuse the body part she lost. Due to her body having mutated, healing effects on her will cause cancerous growths on her and cause her pain, effectively causing her to be hurt by standardized healing effects. She can be healed through very specific means but the only people that know how to do it are her and Linallia. '''Unholy Frenzy: The undeath has affected her psychological state and if she loses her temper, she will go berserk and attack with greater strength and speed and with less concern for herself. She will usually enter this automatically if she has taken sufficient damage not on her own will. Eyes of Death: She can see slightly further out of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing her to see "budget" forms of stealth and watermarks without having to use any gadgets or UV lights. Enhanced strength Although she was granted enhanced strength by default as part of her deity's blessing, the fact that she has become undead has enhanced it even further. She can lift an estimated 1,000 pounds with some degree of effort and fly very quickly with her wings, but not both. Close combat Prior to her undeath, she knew forms of defensive martial arts and how to use the spear. After she became undead, she started learning combative martial arts, possibly due to her shift in attitude. Since she can break and repair her bones at will, many forms of combat against her are ineffective as she can purposely break her bones or remove her limbs and replace them later. She has a stigma against using weapons that are only used for combat, preferring to use weapons derived from tools such as spears, scythes, and knives. Magic Originally, her spell set revolved around holy and healing spells, but as a result of her undeath, she has gained the ability to use fire and dark spells. The more she uses her magic for good or healing, the more powerful the healing and blessings are, and the more she uses her magic for destruction, the more damaging it becomes. The opposite is also true, with good purposes decreasing the power of the destructive spells and destructive purposes decreasing the power of the healing spells. Her mood, emotions, or intents while using the spells will skew the power toward the appropriate purpose as well. The source of her magic is extradimensional, preventing people from copying it or gaining information about it. Flight She can fly with her wings. They retract into her back when she is not using them, although she can just hide them from view with a spell. She can normally fly up to 120 miles per hour without magical enhancement but using the correct types of spells she can almost break the sound barrier. Extradimensional knowledge Her deity gives her a player's guide of the world to help her which possesses some general information on other characters and their battle tactics, as well as lore information on landmarks and organizations. She enjoys explaining the lore to other people even if it's annoying. It is written in a special UV ink that can only be read under an ultraviolet light, but Astraille can read it with her "Eyes of Death". Since it is prone to becoming obsolete over time, she tends to just use it as a weapon by hitting other people with it, though she gets new ones every few months when the deities patch their client. Paraphernelia Trident of Care The Trident of Care is a trident crafted by the Goddess of Care, made of a material not of this planet and unable to have any information obtained on it. Astraille can fight very well with it as well as channel her spells through it. When not in use, she can shrink it to the size of a toothpick. Scythe of Undeath The Scythe of Undeath was offered to her by another goddess after she turned undead, as she needed a weapon that was more suited to her appearance of undeath. Astraille does not fight very well with it, it is used more for intimidation. When not in use, she can shrink it to the size of a toothpick. War of Worldcraft Official Player's Guide The player's guide that the Goddess of Care provides for her resembles a Prima strategy guide and is as thick as an encyclopedia volume, providing very general information on the world that almost anyone would know and has some incomplete and rushed data that makes it look like that someone skipped writing about it just to get the book on the market. It is written in a special ultraviolet ink that can only be read under a UV light, but Astraille can read it with her Eyes of Death. She has often offered advice to others with the information in the book, but people have called her a know-it-all for doing so, so she decided to refuse telling anyone anything from the book since "they'll complain", and often tells them that they're hypocrites if they say to her that she's being uncaring. Relationships Priestess of Love Linallia, the Priestess of Love, is the herald of the Goddess of Love from the same dimension as Astraille's deity and therefore the two of them have a good friendship/team of sorts. Astraille normally handles the combative aspect of their team and Linallia handles the healing aspect of their team. Shining Vision As Shining Vision is the responsibility of Linallia, Astraille is also friends with her. She respects Shining Vision's aversion to violence, which keeps her from going berserk if she can solve issues without having to resort to violence. However, being the most combative of the three, she knows she must resort to violence if it is the only language her enemies understand. Halo family Knowing that the Halo family takes work from The Syndicate, Astraille is wary of having to work with them since she knows of the degree of their greed, but since they care about their family members, she believes that they are exercising both care and greed and therefore cannot determine which supercedes the other. The Syndicate The Lord of Selfishness is the arch-enemy of Astraille, as the two of them are incarnations of opposing concepts. They are on very bad terms with each other and the only reason she ever helps him is because there must be balance between the two concepts. In order to counteract his greed, she tries to promote harmony amongst people with the neurological capability to care. Most heroes Astraille's standard of doing good is based off actual care for living beings, not because it's one's duty to society. Because of this, she often questions them why they do good, and if they answer with "because it's right" or a variant, then she feels they act based on societal mores as opposed to the actual goodness of their heart, and won't take their side (or may even impede or fight against them) unless they definitely understand what care is. She generally has a low opinion of heroic teams as they save lives "because it's right", and exercise their authority for safety by confiscating paraphernelia or arresting people despite it affecting others' livelihoods. Most villains Astraille knows that people become villains for one reason or another, and simply believing them to be black-and-white killers is stereotype as they may have a reason behind their actions. She will often use her player's guide and some degree of detective skill to determine if what they are doing is because they have to help someone else and may take their side if she has enough proof to determine that they are doing this because they must care for someone. Sorcerer The "guy that she likes" suffers from high-functioning autism and has very little empathy. She sometimes wonders if he would ever work for the lord of selfishness, but she thinks that he, himself, has become an island of his own and would not even accept greed from the lord of selfishness. Since he was the reason that she became undead, she has little choice but to attempt to get him to care in some manner, but has largely been unsuccessful so far. How much she likes him seems to be slightly beyond her standard of "care" as related to her deity, but since he doesn't return her affection, she doesn't call him her boyfriend. Credits Eyebright created by http://deersker.deviantart.com/